


Night's Joy

by Arisprite



Series: Valentine's Day Kiss Meme 2018 [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Married Couple, Sleepy Kisses, so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: A quiet moment during a happy nightOriginal prompt by Anonymous





	Night's Joy

Kurogane woke, softly realizing he was alone in the large bed. Clow, renowned for their hospitality, at least since Princess Sakura had become Queen, had always had beds that were extremely difficult to pull oneself out of. But, pull himself up he did, for his silly husband was somewhere else. And he had an idea of where that was. 

Yawning, and wrapping himself in a silken robe to keep out the desert chill, Kurogane wandered out onto the balcony of their suite, tossing aside the filmy curtain that divided the inside from the outside. The marble floor was smooth under his feet, and the robe flapped around his legs and empty space at his left side, since his prosthetic was on the table inside. And there Fai was. 

His hair, grown long now, was loose and settled around his shoulder blades like corn floss. He too wore a robe, loose and soft, showing his pale shoulders. He turned at Kurogane’s step, and his smile too, was as lovely as the rest of him. 

Kurogane approached, and reached out, and Fai came willingly, tucking himself into the space between his remaining arm, and his side, sharing his warmth. Kurogane pressed a kiss to his temple, and lifted his fingers to stray through Fai’s hair, the strands falling like silk. 

“What are you doing up?” Kurogane murmured. Fai’s body felt relaxed against him, so Kurogane wasn’t too worried it was a nightmare or dark thoughts. Still, he liked to know what went on in that crazy head of his. Fai tilted said head into Kurogane’s shoulder, and breathed out softly. 

“Is it strange to say… I woke up so happy I cried?” 

Kurogane felt emotion grip his throat, that same happiness rising up in his heart. He tipped forward, and found Fai’s lips, kissing long and deep. Fai smiled into the kiss, before pulling back and sighing. There were tears glittering on his cheeks, and Kurogane kissed one of those droplets too, tasting salt. 

“C’mon,” he finally said. “Let’s go back to bed.” 

Fai hummed, and took Kurogane’s hand in his, sliding close. “Alright, Kuro-tan.” 

They returned to their big soft bed and lay close together, sharing breath and gentle touches until sleep came for them again. This stretch too, held happy dreams.


End file.
